


February 3, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's fine if you loathe me,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he smiled.





	February 3, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''It's fine if you loathe me,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered after he smiled and remembered failing to protect his foster daughter from a villain's deadly attack recently.

THE END


End file.
